User talk:Leolab
Just makin' the page Wireless is on the fritz I'm having wireless issues at my house at the moment and having issues gettin on. Thought I should fire you a heads up. Cookies Can I get half a cookie for knowing that she has a Faraday Cage that's more than likely carrying a powerful EMP. I know that the faraday cages keep electronics safe from heavy ionization/solar flares that could potentially fry the earth's power grid by running the charge around the metalic walls, not touching the electronic device inside. I would assume that it would work the opposite way as well, keeping the charge inside the metal cage. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 16:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Comment I'm working on my comment right now. Should I put it under Skully's comment or make a new thread? BeastMan14 (talk) 03:11, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah. I just use my phone instead. I pre-write the comments on pen & paper, then copy it down like a baws. --BeastMan14 (talk) 17:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat soon so we can discuss OCF stuff? --BeastMan14 (talk) 14:57, December 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: I will tommorow. I also need to ask a question about how the generator/containment fields work, so as not to write a shit comment that ends horribly. BeastMan14 (talk) 02:38, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Already commented on OCF. Almost done with ES comment. BeastMan14 (talk) 18:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Solo Character u no. * User Name: Lasifer * Character Name: Nero * Faction: Skeaver Pirates -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 00:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kk, will comment by tonight. I've been pretty swamped with school stuff. BeastMan14 (talk) 20:01, March 23, 2015 (UTC) A Day In The Life Of An Arms Dealer *WanderingSkull or Skully *Evan Washington *Arms Dealer and tends to sell the firearms of the big three companies Trident, Heckler & Colt and Dazzer. WanderingSkull 21:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Finals interferring with Posting This week I have my finals, and I additionally have a Wedding to go to as soon as they are over. While I do have Cfp's message clear in my mind, posting on ES is not at the top of my priorities until everything is all over. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 21:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I was working on my comment as I got your message. :/ BeastMan14 (talk) 12:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Solo Dude *User Name: BeastMan14 *Name: Remy Yousser *Faction: Private Detective willing to work any case. *Species: Human Character So, my character is finished. Do you just want me to post it, or wait until an actual mission? BeastMan14 (talk) 14:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: I won't be able to comment Sunday so I'll comment on Monday if that's a'ight. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 04:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been able to comment, family problems. I should be back in the groove by tomorrow. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 18:56, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: My comments Dully noted. I'll make sure to talk with Skull more often so that I have an idea on how to progress story in a way that works for everyone. RE: I'll have the comment up by Tuesday afternoon. BeastMan14 (talk) 21:08, July 20, 2015 (UTC) DV10 I'll comment after work today, so around 10 to 11 PM EST. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 11:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) DMV10 Break needed Something came up, and yeah I'm going to need that break. Family matters. -J80 Ok I'm back! Will comment when it's my turn on the rotation. -J80 How may I join this wiki? I have been browsing and would like to join if possible as I like to roleplay. Blue Calx (talk) 22:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Comment I'll have my comment up by either tonight or tomorrow. I was going through some family stuff and wasn't in the right mindset to comment effectively. BeastMan14 (talk) 21:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Comment on Friday Hey Leo, I'll comment this Friday, getting used to my new schedule. -J80 Still here I haven't been on chat at all recently but just want to let you know that I check ES pretty much daily and I'm still down to comment. Life is strange. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 05:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Possible Gun References So, one of the Drawing Reference tumblrs I follow uploaded a series of futuristic looking guns. Wasn't sure if they were what you had in mind for firearms, but I'd thought i share them anyways: http://affectos.tumblr.com/post/133465301877/anatoref-weapon-concepts-row-1-3-row-4-left Going to be gone till Jan. 7 Hey this is J80, will be gone out of state till next month. So yeah just giving you a heads up in case my turn comes up Hiatus I should've posted this last week, but I'm too swamped with my Winter Break class to post. It's Monday through Thursday from 8 to 5 and the free time I have is dedicated to my personal art. As soon as the Spring Semester starts, I'll give you an update on it. Again, I should've said this last week. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 18:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Comment I'm gonna be busier with finals than I anticipated. You can skip me for this turn. On Haitus Leo, just so you know, these next two weeks I'm focusing on preparing for the Game Developer's Conference, Midterms, and actually going to the Game Developer's Conference. I'm not able to break and focus on ES until I get back. 16:30, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Mission I hate to do this, but you're going to have to skip me for this comment. I thought I could I fit a comment in soon, but my schedule is just too packed atm. I should be able to get the next one up. --BeastMan14 (talk) 22:30, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Section for M16 P1 "We're moving in Har-Bak." The Altaic nodded as she and Stefan pushed their way through the crowd of chefs, servers, and other staff members in the kitchens. It was clear who was on the official payroll and who was getting paid under the table. Most of the staff were Nisos in pressed uniforms while the others were a myriad of other species wearing outfits that closely resembled the staff, but weren't of as high of a quality. If anything, Stefan and Basta fell in the middle, being of different species, yet having fine outfits. Lloyd had decided to take advantage of her body and bought her an ultramarine cocktail dress that showed off a reasonable amount of skin. Stefan meanwhile was in a nice shirt and dark grey vest with a pair of black slacks to match. Basta glanced at Stefan as they reached the door leading to the main party area, "Frozen Skeaver?" "Whatever is in the bar mat plus crushed ice." the doctor replied nodding, "Doubt it'll be ordered though." "It's a catch-all if you're in a pinch." Basta pointed out, "Just say it's the 'earth version' or something. Jumpstart?" Stefan took a breath and recited, "Equal parts vodka, whiskey, and bourbon topped off with any form of carbonated, caffinated beverage. People actually drink that? That's terrible for your heart." The feline shrugged as she put her hair up, "People don't drink for health, they drink to get away from the moment and have fun. Let the hangover and medical stuff hit them in the morning when it matters." Swishing her tail a bit under her dress, she smiled. How long had it been since she worked an actual bar? It felt like coming home to an old friend. "You have the extract?" Stefan asked as they slid in behind the bar, relieving a Niso of his shift. Basta nodded, "Yeah, but unlike you I can't just store it in my pocket." She patted her right leg. A slit ran up the side of the dress, but stopped right before a strap that was around he leg that held the vial of Anat'Ara extract. If anyone saw it, she'd lie and say it was a garter. "I suggest that you go to opposite ends of the bar." Lloyd pointed out, "You'll look less suspicious." As Basta made her way to the far end of the bar, Basta calmed herself, "Okay Basta, just like the good old days...except this time the cutomers don't reek of body oder and actually give a damn about service." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Basta felt the familiarity of the bar wash over her. Opening her eyes, she reached out and took a lowball glass and started to clean it out, waiting for her first customer of the night. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 21:32, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Atea's Armor Color Palettes My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 14:49, June 4, 2017 (UTC) My BF's Bitching Again I can't take this anymore Leo. He's complaining once again about how you're a 'terrible and sadistic' GM for the Distress Terracide and the thing with Basta & the Ant'ara. He's saying that you 'didn't have to resort to genocide of the Skeavers' and that we as the players should've 'demanded that you make the ending nicer'. He also had the balls to say that Basta and Atea could've met some other way without the Terracide taking place. I need you to give me SOMETHING to tell him. No snark, no wit, all seriousness. He won't let this drop until I waste a whole night explaining 4 years of RP to a complete stranger just so he can get a "resolution". My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 22:54, July 24, 2017 (UTC)